1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the image forming apparatus, a storage medium, and an image processing system, and more particularly to a method of displaying a procedure of maintenance processing to be performed on an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been proposed an image processing apparatus configured such that when an operation for removing a jammed paper, replenishing toner, or the like is required, with a view to providing a guide e.g. for removal of the jammed paper, the apparatus displays illustrations on the apparatus and messages concerning a procedure of operations, on a liquid crystal display provided on a console section thereof, to thereby prompt the user to perform the operations. Further, a method of providing an instruction for operation using a moving image (video or animation) has also been proposed. These methods make it possible to explain a complicated operation in a detailed manner and display a delicate moving operation while showing location requiring such operations, thereby facilitating the operations to be performed by user (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication NO. H08-69223).
However, depending on the construction of an accessory for the image processing apparatus, it is sometimes difficult for the user to remove a jammed paper while checking maintenance the moving image displayed on the liquid crystal display. In such a case, to check a location where a jam has occurred and a maintenance moving image displayed on the liquid crystal display, it has been required to go over to the location where the jam has occurred and return to the liquid crystal display many times. On the other hand, depending on the location of the image processing apparatus where the jam occurred, it is possible to save time and effort required for going over to the location where the jam has occurred and returning to the liquid crystal display many times, by distributing the maintenance moving image to a mobile information terminal including a PDA (personal digital assistant) and a mobile phone (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication NO. 2010-039945).
However, after the user has performed a maintenance operation while viewing the screen of the mobile information terminal at a location remote from the liquid crystal display of the image processing apparatus, when the user is about to perform a maintenance operation while viewing the liquid crystal display at a location where the user can view the liquid crystal display, there arises the following problem: There is a case where a reproduction position of the moving image reproduced on the mobile information terminal and a reproduction position of the moving image reproduced on the image processing apparatus are different from each other. This requires fast forward or rewind of the reproduced maintenance moving image on the liquid crystal display of the image processing apparatus, and hence there is a fear that the user cannot perform the maintenance operation efficiently.
If the problem is concerned with the moving image, it can be solved by using VNC (Virtual Network Computing), but it is impossible to transmit or receive audio using VNC, which makes it impossible to use VNC when the moving image includes audio. Further, when the moving image is displayed on the mobile information terminal using VNC, the moving image displayed by VNC is not smooth, which is impractical. The screen size of the display section of the mobile information terminal and the terminal's storage capacity for storing moving images are limited, so that as for a location where the user can view the liquid crystal display of the image processing apparatus, it is possible to more efficiently perform the maintenance operation by viewing the liquid crystal display of the image processing apparatus.